That's What Friends Are for
'That's What Friends Are for '''is the eleventh short in Adventures on Rails and was released on 25 June 2018. Plot The workload on the Ffarquhar Branch Line increases which causes tension between Thomas and Percy. Meanwhile, Donald and Douglas have their fair bit of banter as the two are constantly needed all across Sodor. Work on the North Western Railway had increased. On Thomas's Branch Line, stone traffic was busy especially during the Spring and Summer months. That meant plenty of workmen were needed up at the Quarry. Meanwhile, there were also plenty of goods and passengers. On the Main Line, work was just as heavy. Now Donald and Douglas were the "can do, go anywhere" engines on the Fat Controller's Railway and wherever they were needed, they would attend to that. "Donald! A train a ballast is needed for David's goods to Vicarstown." "Aye! I maun coming!" "Douglas! BoCo needs help with some china clay at Brendam." "Och aye. I'm goin'." The Caledonian Twins rushed wherever they were needed. Back at Ffarquhar, the Branch Line engines were exhausted. "All this extra stone, very tiring," said Percy. "I agree. There's been a huge order for stone up at the Quarry," added Mavis. "And plenty of milk too," said Daisy. "Well, yes, that too. Thanks for taking the milk by the way." "No problem Percy. I want to help in some way, just not pulling dirty stone trucks. But if you mind, I have some sleeping to do." Daisy closed her eyes and went to sleep. "I think we should get rest. We've another busy day tomorrow," commented Thomas. With that, the three friends went to sleep. Over at Tidmouth however, the engines were still discussing the day's work. "So many passengers. I've never seen anything like it," said Gordon. "I don't mind," boasted James. "More to see my splendid coat of paint." "Yep, so they can see you pulling goods trains," teased Dodger. "Which reminds me, would you mind helping Molly deliver coal." "Certainly not!" "I know that. I was talking to Douglas." "No problem. Just tell the Fat Controller would you no." "We'll tell him tomorrow. I'm sure he'll agree. And thanks in advance," said Molly. The next day, all the engines were working again. The Fat Controller had scheduled Douglas to take a load of coal from Vicarstown to Tidmouth and Wellsworth. "Aye, I'm here, Dodger." "I'll be right there with your trucks," replied the J50. Dodger heaved a long line of coal trucks and shunted them into place behind the Caledonian 812. Last but not least, he added the brake van. The Guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag. "Off you go! Thanks for helping!" called Dodger. "Dinna fash yersel. Anytime," whistled Douglas. Douglas was making good time and had just crossed the Viaduct. "Lovely scenery," he thought to himself. Although the train was long, Douglas was enjoying his journey. Presently, he reached Maron; the line began to climb. "I dinna know if I coold make it up the hill maeself," he told his Driver, anxiously. "We'll have aye good run," replied the Driver. They picked up speed but the heavy train weighed him back. "We'll need a banker," called the Driver. They brought the train to the bottom of the hill and the Guard went back to the station to ask for a 'banker'. On the other side of the Hill, at Wellsworth, Donald had arrived with a train of tar tankers. "Right on time, how I keek it," Donald said, happily. He shunted the tankers into the Yard and had backed into the Shed when the Stationmaster hurried over. "Douglas needs help on the other side of Gordon's Hill. Turn 'round and go help please." "Anything for mae brother," said Donald, cheerily and he hurried to help. Douglas was pleased to see his twin. "Thanks for comin'." "Nae problem. We'll have these trucks up in no time at all!" Donald buffered up to the brake van. Douglas, in front pulled hard. With much smoke and steam, the two engines charged the Hill. "Keep going!" called Douglas. Soon, they had reached the top and were resting at Edward's Station while the coal was unloaded. After that, Douglas hurried on his way to Tidmouth. "Sez ye later!" whistled Douglas as he left. Donald tooted in reply and then puffed off for a well earned rest. Back on his journey, Douglas approached Knapford. "We'll have tae wait a while for Henry's train, most likely," said his Driver "Aye, there's wee Thomas." Douglas stopped, Thomas was waiting with Annie and Clarabel. "Hullo Douglas!" called Annie and Clarabel. "Aye, ye two and Thomas. Waitin' for Henry?" "Yes. He shouldn't be too long. Where are you headed?" "To Tidmouth, tae deliver this wee coal." "Ah! Molly told me you'd be helping with coal deliveries." "We steam engines need it after all." Just then, Henry bustled in. "Where have you been?" teased Henry. "I've been sitting here for ages, lazy bones," teased Thomas back. "Good thing. You are a guaranteed connection. I don't want you leaving anyone behind." "I would never!" laughed Thomas. "Anyways, headed to Tidmouth, Douglas." Just then, Douglas's signal turned green. "Aye. I'll be off. Ye'll have some coal at the Big Station." With that, Douglas steamed onto the last stage of his journey. He soon reached the Station and rested while the workmen unloaded the coal. "Thanks for bringing it. You best be going on your next job," said the Stationmaster. Douglas agreed and the headed towards Arlesburgh. Meanwhile, Thomas was making good time. The coaches ran smoothly. Presently, they stopped at the station by the river. Thomas's Fireman jumped out and put the hose in Thomas's tank. The Driver, turned the tap and the water flowed into the boiler. "That's good!" said Thomas, a few minutes later. By now, the Guard and Stationmaster were double-checking that everyone was safely on board. The Fireman climbed down and joined the Driver in the cab. The Guard's whistle blew and the Driver advanced the regulator. They started off all right, but in the Tunnel, Thomas felt short of steam. "What's the matter?" he gasped, but he battled on to the next station. At Hackenbeck, his crew examined him. "One of your tubes is leaking." Thomas was puffed out so they called ahead to Ffarquhar. There, the Stationmaster strode over to the Shed. Percy was there waiting for some stone trucks from Mavis. "One of Thomas's tubes is leaking. He needs help to get the train up here." "I'll be glad to help." Percy started to the rescue. Percy reached Hackenbeck in no time at all and carefully coupled up. Then, he pulled his friend and the train to Ffarquhar. "Not bad at all!" he sighed. "Not too late." The passengers disembarked. Percy helped Thomas to the Shed. "Daisy can take your train in the afternoon," said the Stationmaster and then he hurried off to make the arrangements. "Thanks for helping me," said Thomas. "No problem. I just hope you can be fixed soon," replied Percy. So that afternoon, Daisy took Annie and Clarabel to Knapford. When she arrived, Toby was there shunting. "Hullo Toby!" she tooted. "Hullo to you. What are you doing down here?" "Poor Thomas broke down so of course I was called in to assist," she replied grandly. "Quite proud, are you?" "Of course. Early as ever. Just how I like it." She tooted good-bye and thanks to the passengers and headed to the sidings with Toby. "And what have you been doing here lately?" asked Daisy. "Mostly shunting here and at the Harbour. Then of course, taking workmen to and from the Quarry." "Are you all right though?" Toby sighed. Steam hissed from his side-plates. "Truthfully, I'm not. I haven't been feeling well the past few months. Work has been increasing a lot on the Branch line and it's gotten to the point where I don't think I can handle it. I need to go the Works." "Why haven't you told the Fat Controller?" "He's been extremely busy lately. I've heard he's got some sort of plan for an 'extension' or whatever that means." "Surely he would listen if one of his engines is having trouble." "I'll fight on. Just keep running things smoothly," advised the Tram Engine. "We will," smiled Daisy. Down at Tidmouth, Donald was helping Norman with shunting. "Thanks for coming," began Norman. "So many engines and then all they have their 'strict requirements' and nonsense like that that I have to supposedly fulfil." Donald chuckled. "We'll soon settle that!" "I have to pull a goods train," moaned James. "You poor engine. At least you haven't been freshly repainted," teased Henry. "Your right it could be worse . . ." "Yeah, like the Queen of Sodor!" "What are talking about? That's a grand job. And I didn't pull the Queen, Gordon did!" "Oh, I'm not talking about Her Majesty. I'm referring to that leaky old barge you pushed once." "Huh! Once and never again! Then again, it turn out too bad. I didn't get a single spot dirty." "Until Percy covered you with stone dust afterwards!" "Och aye, calm down will ye. Ye both hae work tae do," called Donald. "Indeed, both trains are equally important. Settle down." "You win this one Henry," muttered James. Henry chortled quietly. Then, the Fat Controller stepped out of his office. "Hullo, Sir," said Henry, James, Donald and Norman simultaneously. "Afternoon everyone. Listen, if you can please come to Tidmouth Sheds tonight. I have a very important announcement to make." "What is it? Is it a new engine, Sir?" asked James. The Fat Controller paused. "Maybe. You'll have to wait and see," he continued. "Spread the word and attendance would be much appreciated." "I sleep there every night anyway," said Henry. "Really?" asked James. "Yes, do you think I could be kicked out or something." Norman quickly changed the subject. "A new engine would be wonderful though." "Aye!" agreed Donald. "It would relieve some tension." "What are you doing next?" "I'll help ye in the Yard a wee while longer. Then, it's up tae Arlesburgh with Douggie." "You're always all across the Railway." Donald had to agree. It was night-time when Donald and Douglas finished their work. "Maybe it nae a good idea tae go up tae Tidmouth," commented Donald. Douglas agreed. "Looks like yon Duck is spending the night ay Tidmouth." With that, the Caledonian Twins joined Oliver, who was already fast asleep in the Shed. At Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controller was making his announcement. "Thank you to all who were able to make it today. This is very special indeed." He paused impressively. "As we have moved into Privatisation, I feel the need to expand our railway. Which is why I am planning an extension from Arlesburgh up to northern coast of Harwick." The engines were amazed. "As some of you might recall, there have been plans in the past to build this extension but never came to be. But now, I have secured financing and a strategic plan for construction of the line." The engines cheered! "But Sir! Won't we need some help?" asked James. "I'm aware Donald and Douglas are away right now. They are going to be the main engines on the job. However, I have acquired a new tank engine who will help build and subsequently run the Branch Line. He will arrive tomorrow, so please give him a nice welcome." "We will, Sir." "Good night." The Fat Controller careered out of the Shed on Winston. But all the engines were too excited to talk about anything but the extension. "This will certainly bring in more passengers than ever!" cried Gordon. "I'm sure Harwick must be a lovely town," said BoCo. "Definitely," agreed Henry. Everyone talked till late at night. "We'll talk more tomorrow," everyone yawned and they fell past asleep. Next morning, at Ffarquhar, the fire-lighter came to start Percy's fire. He felt the warmth spread. "It does seem a tad earlier than usual though," thought Percy but nevertheless, he enjoyed it and made him even more comfortable. Daylight began to break and the Shed door opened. There was hustle and bustle and gradually Percy found it harder to stay asleep. "A bit quieter please," he whispered. "Percy . . . Percy . . . Percy . . ." "Who is that?" muttered Percy sleepily. "The train is waiting." "The rain's coming?" "Annie and Clarabel are ready." Percy tried to comprehend the words. He opened his eyes slowly. "What's wrong?" "Percy, you have to take my morning train," explained Thomas. "I usually start work at eight." "My train is at seven." "Oh dear!" cried Percy, wide awake now. "We must go." "It's all right Percy. It's been a while since you've taken over for me!" Thomas chuckled. "Very funny," replied Percy. He fetched Annie and Clarabel and backed onto the platform. "Silly Thomas! I help him out and all he does is tease me about it," thought Percy indignantly. He was grumpy all the way to the Junction. "Lovely morning Percy," greeted Henry. "Maybe for you. But I had to wake up earlier to take broken-down Thomas's train." "I see," murmured Henry. "By the way, yesterday the Fat Controller . . ." Henry told Percy about the extension to Harwick. "Interesting," said Percy at last. "But anyways I have things to do here . . . especially with that Thomas 'indisposed' at the moment. In fact, another engine doesn't sound bad at all." Just then, they heard an unfamiliar whistle the sight of a large purple tank engine steaming towards them. He had six large driving wheels and two smaller wheels behind. He carried the number 1014 on his bunker and "GNR" printed on his tanks. "Hullo! My name is Ryan." "I'm Henry." "I'm Percy." "Welcome to Sodor," both engines said warmly. "Have you come to help us out?" asked Henry. "If I'm not mistaken, yes," replied Ryan. "You had better head off to Tidmouth. Just follow the line of course." "Thank you!" Ryan steamed happily away. "Well, he seems quite nice," said Percy. Then, the Guard's whistle blew. "Well, I have get this train to Vicarstown. See you around." Henry steamed away. Percy went for a rest. Later, Mavis came down to Ffarquhar with stone trucks for Percy. She rolled into the Shed to find Thomas, building up steam. "Feeling better?" she asked. "Yes, my Driver is checking for any leaks." "I assume Percy took your morning train." "Yes indeed. He had quite a bit of trouble waking up one hour earlier!" Mavis chuckled. Unfortunately, Percy had just puffed in and heard everything. "You can laugh all you want. You wouldn't be laughing if you did some of my jobs." Percy went to take on coal and water and stayed at the siding, then proceeded to take the stone trucks to the Harbour. "What's up with him?" "Search me." "Well, I have to get back to the Quarry." A short while later, Thomas's crew examined him. "You're ready to go," he announced. Then the Stationmaster came into the Shed. "Is Thomas ready?" "Yes." "Well, Percy is helping Toby at the Harbour, so he is unable to bring the load of coal here." "We'll collect it then." "Percy will handle your train." With that, Thomas set off to Knapford to collect the coal. When he arrived, Molly was there with a long line of coal trucks. "Hullo Thomas!" she called. "I'll help arrange your train." A section of trucks was uncoupled and a brake van was added. "Well, that's all for you. Careful though." "Of course. Thanks Molly!" Slowly but surely, Thomas started back up the line. The trucks were troublesome. They had been comfortable being pulled by Molly. "Why so many engines?" they complained. Thomas had to work his hardest. When he reached Elsbridge, he was grateful for a drink. He hardly even noticed the scenery as he puffed across the bridge. When he reached Ffarquhar, he was puffed out. "At least we made it on time," he panted. Half hour later, Percy puffed in with Annie and Clarabel. He saw Thomas resting and smirked. "A bit too heavy for you, eh?" he teased. Thomas was too exhausted to reply. "Well, you still have to take them over to the coal bunker." "I can do it," replied Thomas. The trucks sensed a chance for some tricks. First they held back to make Thomas's job harder. "Move along!" Percy watched with interest. "Need some help?" he offered. "I can do it thank you. I'm stronger than you." "Are you?" Finally, Thomas got them rolling and applied his brakes as he entered the siding. That was the signal for the trucks. They pulled Thomas towards the buffers! "Stop!" cried Thomas. Too late! They crashed through the buffers. The first two trucks derailed and coal spilled everywhere. Percy chortled. He had seen everything. Thomas seethed with fury . . . Back on the Main Line, Ryan was working splendidly. Donald and Douglas in particular were impressed. "Such a hard worker, Douggie." "Aye! And versatile," agreed Douglas. Both engines had found out by now about the extension and were looking forward to it. "We'll be busier than ever!" they exclaimed. That night, Ryan was welcomed into Tidmouth Sheds. The Fat Controller was also very pleased with his work. "Tomorrow, ground-breaking starts on the extension," he announced. That, of course sparked a long conversation at the Shed. Over at Ffarquhar, there was a not-so-friendly conversation going on. Thomas was cross with Percy after trouble with the trucks and Percy was cross with Thomas for that and for having to do his work. "I'm finding it very hard to sleep," sighed Daisy. Then Toby trundled in. "What's all this about?" he cried. Thomas and Percy both spoke at once. "Silence!" ordered Toby. "I can't listen if you're both speaking at once." "Percy here made me crash some coal trucks." "Wouldn't have happened if you hadn't broken down." Toby sighed. Just then, he heard Winston pulling in. "That must be the Fat Controller," he thought. "I'll be back. Please settle down." Toby went over to the Fat Controller They spoke for a while, then Toby returned. "Now no more arguing. It's way too late for that." "Fine," both engines muttered. But Daisy was worried. "What was all that about?" she whispered. "Nothing much," replied Toby. Still, Daisy felt concerned. The next day, she had a run to Knapford and saw Toby shunting. She rolled over to him. "Hullo Daisy. How was your journey?" "Fine. How have you been?" Toby stopped for a moment. "Alright." "What did you speak to the Fat Controller about last night?" "Well," began Toby. "I am in need of an overhaul. The Fat Controller's sending me to the Works this afternoon." "Why didn't you tell anyone beforehand?" "I was but I was too upset at Thomas and Percy's feud last night." "I understand then." "I'm sure everything will be fine though," confided Toby. "They have their arguments every now and then!" Daisy agreed. "But just keep an eye on them, will you. I don't want it to escalate too much." "Of course I will." "Also, you wouldn't mind helping to take workmen to and from the Quarry sometimes. Bertie will help but he can't do it always. Scheduling issues and such." "No problem. Seems like I'll be in charge now," she boasted. Toby smiled. "You'll do fine, I'm sure." Over at Arlesburgh, work had officially begun on the Harwick extension. Ryan, Donald and Douglas were the key engines on the project. Duck and Oliver would help out periodically. "It's going to be a wonderful line!" exclaimed Ryan. "Nae doubt aboot that," agreed the Caledonian Twins. The first stage involved clearing the path for the line. "It will be double tracked," explained the Fat Controller and gave the Foreman the track layout. Work progressed well for the first day and the engines left very satisfied. But over at Ffarquhar things were still not well between Thomas and Percy. Percy had been late collecting hay and that meant Thomas was held up at the station. "You can jolly well make up time," pouted Percy. "I have a schedule to follow," retorted Thomas. Later, Percy had arrived early at the Shed and was going to sleep when Thomas bustled in. "Darn. I was just falling asleep." "Serves you right for holding me up." Over at the carriage shed, Daisy and the coaches were fed up with the two engines' arguments. "It's time those two stop arguing," whispered Annie to Clarabel. Daisy agreed, although she didn't know how. The next day, all the engines continued to be busy as usual. Work on the extension was going well but the same couldn't be said for Thomas and Percy who continued to argue. "Frankly, I've had enough," Daisy told Mavis one day. "And now it's time to take action." "What are you going to do?" "I know," smiled Daisy. Thomas was getting ready for his next train when Daisy purred up alongside him. "Well Thomas, due to your recent behaviour, you are not allowed to take Annie and Clarabel." "What!" "You heard me. Now either I will do your run or you'll use other coaches instead." "Don't be silly." "I'm not the one arguing over ridiculous things." Daisy stared at Thomas. "Fine, you can do my run." Still, Thomas was flabbergasted. "I'd never seen her like this," he called to Mavis. "I have to for your own good." Nothing more was said and Daisy took Annie and Clarabel for Thomas. The E2 had to use other coaches as he took over Daisy's run. James was surprised to see Thomas. "Hey, what's happened? Henry told me he saw Daisy pulling Annie and Clarabel." "It's that Daisy. She's decided to be strict with me." "Why?" "All because of this green caterpillar with red stripes!" fumed Thomas. James said nothing, he just grinned. That night, Percy was puffing into the shed when he saw Daisy in his way. "Daisy, that's my berth. Please move." "Guess what, Percy, things change, I'm sleeping in here tonight." "What? But . . . if . . . you . . . where am I supposed to rest." "You will stay at Knapford and bring workmen up here in the morning." Percy wanted to speak back, but Daisy looked stern, so he gave it up and puffed to Knapford for the night. Thomas smirked. "I'll get some peace and quiet." "You still can't pull Annie and Clarabel tomorrow." "Huh!" spluttered Thomas and went to sleep grumbling. Daisy felt pleased with herself. "Serves them right." Daisy didn't sleep in the Shed, she rolled back into the carriage shed. Percy didn't know of course, he could only assume. Meanwhile, Mavis wasn't so sure about what had happened or where everything was headed towards. "I'll talk to her tomorrow," she decided. Mavis did so next morning. "Well my dear, their despicable behaviour has disgusted me and that set them thinking about what they've done. And it helps stop arguments in the night." "True, but might it not make it worse." "Honestly they need to be brought to reality." "You do make a point. Neither has realised Toby's absence yet." Then Daisy got an idea. "That is true," she began, slowly. "I think I can use that." She explained her idea. "That doesn't sound bad actually. It'll get them thinking the same." That night, Percy approached the Shed. "May I sleep here tonight, please?" he asked. "Not today. Not until further notice." "But Toby's not here. And you don't really sleep in here." "Maybe not, but Toby usually sleeps at Knapford anyway." "And?" "You didn't see him there last night did you." "Well, no actually." Thomas thought about it too. "I haven't seem him a while actually," he stated quietly. "Of course you haven't but I'm surprised you haven't figured out why." "Us?" both engines asked together. "Yes, you. He's left because of your quarrel. It absolutely disgusted him!" "Oh dear!" they exclaimed. "Now Percy, go to Knapford and good night." Percy chuffed away, thinking thoughtfully about Toby and so did Thomas. "Seems like you have a lot to think about," Daisy told Thomas. Thomas didn't reply. He couldn't even sleep, thinking about Toby and worrying. The next morning, Percy woke up and took workmen up to Ffarquhar. "This was Toby's job and now he's gone, oh dear, oh dear," he thought sadly to himself. Thomas was thinking about Toby too. "No wonder I'm left without Annie and Clarabel," he realised. That afternoon, the two engines met at Knapford. Thomas had brought a train down and Percy was shunting there. "Hullo," puffed Thomas, slowly. "Hey," replied Percy. Both engines were silent. "I guess we've both been very silly," said Percy at last. Thomas agreed. "Of course Toby would've been upset. Now, we don't know where he is or when he'll be back." "We must work harder in his absence." "Indeed." With that, Thomas and Percy put everything behind them and promised to work hard and in harmony in the future. It was for the best two and it made the Branch atmosphere a lot more pleasant. Mavis was impressed. Thomas and Percy's quarrel was eliminated which lifted Thomas's ban on pulling Annie and Clarabel and Percy slept at Ffarquhar again. Still, they were left wondering where Toby was. "Are you going to tell them?" Mavis asked Daisy. "I'm not so sure. I should ask how long it will be until Toby gets back. If it's not so far away, I'll leave it at that." "Do you think everything will work though?" "Toby did tell me that he had been upset at their behaviour. It's almost a sheer coincidence that he happened to leave for the Works the next day." Daisy asked the Fat Controller. "Just one more week. The men have done a splendid job and he's almost ready. I know you are keen to have him back." "Yes indeed." "Nevertheless, I've heard good reports." "Everything's been fine," replied Daisy. "Thanks to me," she said to herself. So one week later, the engines had a rousing welcome for Toby the Tram Engine. "We are very pleased to see you again," said Percy and Thomas. "It's good to be back," replied Toby, kindly. "We're sorry about our behaviour, but we've put in all behind!" "That's great. I know you two may argue every now and then. We all do, but in the end we know that we're still great friends and together, we make a great Branch Line team." All the engines agreed and cheered Toby to the echo. * * * Work was moving fast on the extension. A beautiful path had been cleared to all the way up the town of Harwick. The town was small, but very lively, friendly and attracted a great deal of residents who went there in favour of other places which were usually choked with visitors. The Fat Controller called for Donald and Douglas. "The Smelter's had been able to provide us a great deal of rails for the extension. Now, I need both of you to collect the rails." "It's a long train, noo?" asked the Twins. "Yes indeed," replied the Fat Controller, "but I know you can do it together." "Of course!" They steamed away to Vicarstown. "My, this a long train, 'Arry," said Bert. Just then, Donald and Douglas arrived. "Here to take this train?" asked 'Arry. "All for us," they replied. "Very well." Donald and Douglas turned 'round then Donald took the front of the train and Douglas pushed from behind. The Guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag. The Caledonian Twins started off slowly at first but gradually gained a good amount of speed. They stopped at Killdane to wait for James's train. "Not long now," called Jeff, the Electric Engine. Presently, they heard a familiar whistle. James steamed into the station and stopped smoothly at the platform. "Quite a train you have there," he remarked. "Anyways, you best get going." The signal dropped and the Caledonian Twins moved the trucks into motion again. They crossed the Viaduct and soon at Maron: right at the foot of Gordon's Hill. "Push hard! Push hard!" called Donald. Douglas's fire burnt fiercely. Sparks streamed out of his wheels and cinders and ashes spouted from his funnel. "Ye no pushin'!" yelled Donald. "Shut up! Imma doin' my best!" retorted Douglas. It was no use, the train started slipping down the Hill! "Och! Bother," groaned Donald. Douglas on the other hand was completely out of breath. "Thank goodness you didn't crush the brake van," the Guard chuckled. "Aye, but he couldnae push any harder," remarked Donald. "Give me credit. Aye have all wee flatbeds and fourty-six tonnes to push," replied Douglas. "Of course! And last time ye pushed so hard, ye crushed wee van." "It was an accident! Now shut up!" "Fine. Let's back down and try again." "No way we going to do it ourselves. We should call for Edward." Donald ignored Douglas and tried to push the train back but his brother wouldn't move. "Let's get going!" "We need a banker," said Douglas, firmly. Of course, Donald thought otherwise and presently the two began to argue. On the other side of Gordon's Hill, Henry had stopped with a goods train just beyond the platform at Wellsworth. "Peep! Peep! I need help please!" he called. Edward bustled over from the Yard and buffered up to the brake van. "I'm here! Pull hard and we'll get to the top in no time." The two friends pushed and pulled and pulled and pushed the unwilling trucks up the Hill. At last, "we've made it!" cheered Henry. "Thanks Edward!" Henry went on his way while Edward followed the train to the bottom of the Hill. There, he was surprised to see Donald and Douglas. "What are you two doing here?" he asked. "My no-good brother wants tae do the impossible and push this train up the Hill," explained Douglas, crossly. Edward took a look at their train. "My, that is a lot, even for two engines," he commented. "Ha! Ye hear that Donal', even Edward says its tae heavy for us!" Donald didn't reply. He just groaned crossly. "I'll help you," offered Edward. "Thanks," replied Douglas. "Back down to where the line is move level and sand the rails. I'll go and switch tracks." So the Caledonian Twins backed the train down and all was ready when Edward returned. "Maron has no turntable, so I'll have to do this tender-first," remarked Edward. "Thanks for all your help." With that, the three engines heaved the heavy rails up the Hill. Finally, they approached the top. Donald's and Douglas's Drivers checked the trucks and the Guard applied his brake. Then, they began their careful decent. Douglas tooted thanks and Edward came back to the Yard after their train had disappeared. When the Twins arrived at the extension construction site. Oliver was there too delivering some ballast. "I'm glad this job's over," remarked Donald to Oliver. "That was a heavy train indeed." "Aye and workin' with Douggie wuz worse." Oliver was taken aback. "What happened?" "Aye, we coulda got here earlier but yon Edward helped us up the Hill." "Good thing. Getting up the Hill with that load, even with two engines . . ." "We coulda done it ourselves!" Oliver decided to say no more although he was concerned. Douglas was just as cross with Donald. He took some empty trucks to Knapford. Percy was waiting there. "Thank you for bringing these. We have a lot of orders up at the Quarry and . . . what's wrong?" "Its nae you, Percy. It's that mission impossible Donal'." And he explained what had happened. "I see," said Percy thoughtfully. "Don't get too fussed. You got the job done in time, didn't you?" "I guess," murmured Douglas. After that, Percy set on his way up to Ffarquhar where Toby would take the trucks to the Quarry. The next day, Donald was shunting at the Big Station when Douglas arrived with a goods train. "Great, it's him again," sighed Donald crossly. Norman was surprised but before he could say anything, Donald steamed away from Douglas. "That was odd," commented Norman. "What was?" asked Gordon, backing onto his train. Norman explained. "I reckon they're having one of their feuds again," said Gordon. "Keep an eye on them, that's for sure." The Twins did not talk to each other for several days and they refused to work together. "Argh, what are you doing here, David?" asked Salty. "I have to help Douglas with a goods train," explained the J11. "Isn't Donald supposed to work with Douglas?" "They're not on best terms to say the least." "Ha! Even I don't seem as grumpy as they are," chuckled Cranky. The next morning, Douglas puffed into Knapford. Toby was there picking up workmen, but they were grabbing breakfast at M.C. BUNN. "Hullo Douglas!" called Toby. Douglas was silent for a moment. "Och aye, murnin' yon Toby." "What's the matter?" "Imma tired of being cross with Donal'," he sighed. "Why were you two arguing in the first place?" Douglas explained what had happened at the Hill. "Funny enough, Thomas and Percy had their own little argument a short while ago," recalled Toby and he told Douglas all about it. "It all started when Thomas broke down and . . ." "I can see why you'd both be cross. But you should really make up. I hear the Fat Controller really needs both of you on the Harwick extension." "Aye, true. We've both all over yon Island." "You're both the railway's most versatile engines and together, you can do amazing work." Douglas stopped and thought for a moment. "Just speak to your brother, he'll understand." "Thanks then Toby." "No problem." Just then, the workmen boarded Henrietta. "Time to go Toby!" she called. The Guard blew his whistle and the No. 7 puffed away. At the Big Station, Donald was helping Norman with shunting. "Thanks for your help. I couldn't do the morning rush alone." "Nay problem." Later, they were in the Yard. "By any chance have ye seen Douggie around?" "Not today. He was probably at Arlesburgh yesterday. Why?" "I needed tae talk to him." "Ah, is it about some disagreements you had with him." "Well, yes. I just hope he's done with it aye too." That afternoon, Donald was at the extension site when Douglas steamed in with a train of ballast. "Fresh ballast for the rails!" he announced. "Hullo, Donal'." He pushed his train into the siding and then backed down next to his brother. "I am sorry foor ool this," he apologised. "Well, I was aye tad silly too," replied Donald. "So, let's work together noo!" both brothers cheered. That was that. The Caledonian Twins worked the hardest out of all the engines of the extension. Ryan, Duck and Oliver also helped and together worked moved fast. (The year now is 1993) The Fat Controller was so pleased with progress that he moved up the opening date of the line. He began making preparations which included assigning another engine to work with Ryan. All the engines were wondering who would join Ryan, but the Fat Controller had already decided. One night, he drove up to Ffarquhar. Thomas, Percy, Toby, Daisy and Mavis were there, talking about the day's work. Presently, they saw the Fat Controller strolling over to the Shed. "Hullo, Sir," they greeted him. "I hope you have all been doing well. I want to say that you've made a fantastic team over the past decades and I know you're all close friends." He paused. "As you've heard, the Harwick extension is almost ready to open. I purchased a large tank engine named Ryan to look after goods on the line, but I need a passenger engine too." "Are you going to purchase another engine?" asked Percy. "I may acquire another engine because I need Daisy to transfer to the Harwick Branch Line." "Me, Sir?" she asked. "Of course. It's a splendid opportunity and a fantastic new line." Daisy was so surprised she didn't know what to say. "I'll miss all of you," she said, almost crying. "It's all right Daisy. You deserve an opportunity like this," soothed Toby. "We could still see each other at times," added Mavis. "And you can work here if there's not much traffic on your line," finished Thomas. "That is true," sighed Daisy, cheering up a bit. "What do you say then?" asked the Fat Controller. Daisy looked at her friends and they looked back re-assuringly. "I'll do it!" "Thank you. I'll provide more details tomorrow." The Fat Controller walked away. "I - I am going to miss well, working with you on a daily basis." "Don't be sad," said Toby. "Whatever happens and wherever we may be, we'll always be friends no matter what, until the end of time." "Now who's going to take the milk?" asked Percy cheekily. All the engines laughed. Daisy was sad to leave her friends but she knew that she could still count on them. Fifteen days later, Daisy departed for her new job. All the Branch line engines cheered her. "This isn't good-bye, until later," whispered Toby. "Thanks Toby for all you've done. You helped me when I first came and well, look at this now." The two friends smiled and then Daisy purred away. The following day was the grand opening. Daisy rolled into Arlesburgh and saw the Fat Controller with a large purple tank engine. "Daisy! Come meet Ryan," called the Fat Controller. "Hullo. I'm Ryan, here to take care of goods traffic." "I'm Daisy. Very pleased to meet you." "Same here. I can't wait to start work." Daisy was pleased with Ryan. He was friendly and eager to work. "You'll make a fine pair and I expect that you'll both run the line well," said the Fat Controller. "No problem!" replied both engines. Soon, the opening ceremony started and then Daisy and Ryan took an exhibition train down to Harwick and back. Daisy and Ryan became great friends. They tackled both goods and passengers quite easily and work ran smoothly. Occasionally, Donald and Douglas helped out but that sometimes proved too much for them, as they had other tasks to do around the railway. Meanwhile, on Thomas's Branch Line, the engines wondered who would come and help them since Daisy's departure meant more work for everyone. It soon became obvious that the railway needed another engine. But that's another story . . . Trailer All the engines on Sodor are good friends . . . most of the time! Thomas - You green caterpillar with red stripes! Percy - Where did that insult come from? Donald - Douggie, I'm stuck! Douglas - Imma comin'! And they must pull together in the toughest times. Henry - Come on! Get moving, you trucks! Trucks - We don't want to! Henry's Driver - We'll need a banker up Gordon's Hill. Edward - Of course I'll help! But what if one of them left? Thomas and Percy - Toby! Where is he? Mavis - I don't know. He hasn't been at the Quarry for the past two days. Percy - Will we ever see him again? Find out in June. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Dodger *David *Molly *Daisy *BoCo *Mavis *'Arry and Bert *Salty *Norman *Jeff *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Duck (non-speaking role) *Winston (non-speaking role) *Bertie (mentioned) Character Introduced *Ryan - a large tank engine who comes to help run the Harwick Branch Line. Locations *Arlesburgh *Brendam Docks *Elsbridge *Ffarquhar *Gordon's Hill *Hackenbeck *Harwick *Killdane *Knapford *Maron *Sodor Steamworks *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Wellsworth *The Viaduct *Vicarstown *Vicarstown Coal Mines *Anopha Quarry (mentioned) Trivia *This special will take place in 1991, shortly after the events of Thomas Comes Home. Ryan and the Harwick Branch Line will integrated into the series and the events of this short will lead into the following short which is due to take place shortly after the events of Wilbert the Forest Engine. *Foreshadowing towards the next special is made. *References to Break Van and James and the Queen of Sodor are made. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Short